


Daddy Time

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, First Time Parents, LGBT family, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based on an RP I'm doing. I have started writing the RP as a story so please check it out. It's called The Hawks Obsession. The only OC is Melody and she is Mick's younger sister. </p>
<p>Synopsis:<br/>    Two weeks have passed since Laurel Lance gave birth to Mick and Leonard Rory's twins. Leonard has been the one doing a lot of the work since he mostly raised Lisa on his own and knows what he's doing but Mick decides to give Len a break and do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Hawks Obsession!!

"Waaaa" came the cry from the crib. Len stirred and started to get up when Mick gently kissed him on the cheek and told him he would handle it. Len smiled and went back to sleep.

 

Mick quietly walked past the sleeping kitten, their furry child, Michelle, and their sleeping son until he arrived at Lynnette's crib. He stared down at the little thing in the crib. He couldn't believe it had been two weeks since Laurel gave birth to their tiny little miracles, Lynnette Laurel Rory and Mick Anthony Rory Jr. There would be no way to ever repay Laurel for her help.

Lynnette cooed as he picked her up. "Shh, mommies trying to sleep" Mick said as he kissed her on the forehead. He looked towards Len who was still fast asleep. He smiled. He had worn himself out these past two weeks. Mick tried to help out as much as he could but there was a lot to learn about raising children. Len had basically raised his sister so he was pretty good at it. 

Mick also had a fear that he would hurt them because they were so small. Len had shot down that fear right away. "You are the most loving man I know baby and I know without a doubt that you will never hurt the children or me" Len had said. Mick smiled. Len was always right so he was trying to stop worrying. 

Mick quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack so he could listen for MJ or Len. Sara and Nyssa were snuggling on the couch when they saw Mick leave the room. Both of them stifled oohs and aahs as not to bother Mick. They were entranced by how he held Lynette so tenderly against his bare chest making humming sounds to keep her calm. They were both in tears from how happy Mick looked. He definitely deserved this.

They watched silently as he kept her cradled against his chest, keeping her warm, with one arm while he made a couple of bottles of formula with the other hand. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara and held her close. One day she hoped they could enjoy having a child just as Mick and Len are. 

They just sat and watched as Mick carefully switched Lynette to his other side and carried her and the two bottles back into his room. Sara turned to Nyssa with tears in her eyes and said "let's see if Laurel will bless us with a baby". Nyssa nodded and they headed out to find Laurel and Rip. 

Back in his room, Mick placed MJ's bottle in its holder and took Lynette and her bottle over to the rocking chair. 

Mick laid Lynnette's head against the crook of his arm, just like he had seen Len do a thousand times already. He was shaking a bit because this was the first time he was feeding the baby alone. He tested a drop of formula on his wrist and finding it not to hot he offered it to Lynette. She started drinking right away. She sure was a eater. She got that from him.

After sitting still for a few minutes he decided to try rocking the chair back and forth. Lynette made a small cooing sound and closed her eyes. Continuing to rock slowly, Mick gently moved the bottle from Lynette's sleeping mouth and placed it on the desk next to the chair.

He watched her sleep as he felt the tears dance on the edge of his eyes. He never thought he would be this happy, have a family but here he was. Rocking his two week old little girl to sleep. He closed his eyes and with a gentle cooing sound from Lynette fell to sleep himself. 

The artificial sunlight came flooding into the room and Len reached over and found Mick's side of the bed empty. Getting worried he sat up but quickly calmed down as he saw the scene in front of him. 

There was Mick, asleep in the rocking chair holding Lynette on one side and MJ on the other with Michelle square on his lap. Len couldn't decide to laugh or cry but he did take a picture. He also couldn't help but notice Mick's bare chest, strong as a wall, covered in baby drool. He sat and watched as his tank held their children so tenderly it would even make Carter's heart crack that is, if he had one. 

Mick slowly opened his eyes and looked at Len smiling at him and groaned. "My back hurts" he muttered but with a laugh in his voice. Len laughed and together they got the two babies in their cribs and Michelle on her bed in between. Mick collapsed back into the rocking chair, not out of exhaustion but out of pure happiness. 

Len went and got a wet washcloth and started to clean the drool off of Mick's chest when Mick grabbed his hand, and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. "Thank you Leonard Rory for making me the happiest man on the planet" Mick said pulling Len onto his lap.

On hour later:

Melody and Lisa knocked on their brother's door. They didn't get an answer or even the sound of a baby crying. Getting nervous that the psycho hawk was back, Melody pulled the door open while Lisa hacked the system. 

Finally getting the door open, they had to withhold a gasp. There in the rocking chair sat Mick with Len on his lap. Len had his head resting on Mick's bare chest, with Lynette and MJ cradled between them. Michelle was laying on Len's lap. Mick had one of his tough arms wrapped around the others. Their freeze ray and heat gun lay crossed against the rocking chair, as if in unison with their users.

Closing the door quietly, the two girls squealed quietly at the happiness their brothers shared together. They smiled and walked towards the kitchen, letting the new family be together in peace.


End file.
